Eyeshield 21: Black Forest
by VillainAdvisor
Summary: In the two years after the Super Bowl, when the legendary Eyeshield 21, an athlete of Japan's football team, another spectacular event was coming up, new teams formed from every country and each of their teams prepared to be the best. Black Forest who ar?


**I am on a roll here. Another New Fanfiction Story**. **This is on Eyeshield 21. So enjoy**

It was nice outside, very nice, no clouds in the sky . Outside the city of Tokyo stood a high school that had been relocated numerous times and finally had been booted out of the main prefectures of the city. The high school was called Mizushima High School. It had been founded in the 1920s and had been standing since, surviving everything from weather storms to war related incidents. The school itself was thought of badly, since it had a few known criminals and syndicate and gangsters who had been in that school. It was a school filled with punks and rebels, and the female students were all those who played with the minds and souls of the people. But that had changed from five years ago, when a few new students joined the high school. Two students brought the school to become organized like an organization or an army. Students came on time to lessons, well dressed, well spoken and well presented. Male and Female Students acted nice to each other. Every time, a new student would join, if they tried to start fights, they would be brought to the Two Students who changed the school and him or she would be reformed.

Numerous rebellious schools had gotten wind of this school and wanted to see it for themselves, if the school that before had given birth to the most strongest and dangerous people, now turned students into the most intelligent and perfect students. They got a nasty surprise as they found, although being a perfect organized school, each student had knowledge of martial arts of some form and were taken down with ease. Since then, rival schools would bring competitions to take down the schools and brought the idea of sport, to be exact American football. Their first game, Mizushima lost, but the second and third game, they easily won, since each student was able to use their skills in a game. They thought over the times and entered in the Winter Bowl to compete against other schools. They were good, but the time of the major play off, they had to call it off, since their headmaster passed away and the school was in mourning. Since that day, the school has had a wish to compete once again and their goal has come to life.

It was Monday, the start of the school week. The students were coming into school, by car, bus or bike. These students lived close or in Tokyo itself. Some of the students were orphans, but that did not change anything in the school itself. This week, it would be one of the few weeks, which the two students who had an iron fist and eagle gaze over the school would be out at interviews at school boards to get funding for their school. Even though it was an organized school, there were numerous small groups that had tried to rise up and break the chain of command.

Into school drove a couple of motorcycles with the rebellious groups on them, followed by students from other schools who were here to rough up the student council members. A blond haired punk stepped off his bike and shouted at the building on the school.

"Hey council members, come outside and fight, don't be cowardice!" he shouted. He laughed with his friends and the students behind him. He said, if they destroyed the council members, the other schools could take control of this territory and turn this school to what it used to be. The blond haired punk had three piercings, two on his right eye and one on his nose. He also had one red and blue eye. He had a tattoo running down on his right arm of a tribal dragon. He was wearing his school uniform in roughness; wearing his jeans, black shoes, and an open white shirt with no tie. This was, Taiki Fujiwara, who was the son of a small time Yakuza gang leader. He was a true sadist, as he had entered this high school and had sadistically raped three girls before he was found out and properly punished and turned into a reformed student. He did time to time step out of line, but was brought back by the two students.

Another student stepped next to him. This student was tall and muscular. He had short black hair, saved to be exact, green eyes and a scar over his left eye. He stood at a height of 6ft 5 and had numerous tattoos on his arms. He was wearing a white vest with a black long coat over it. He wore black trousers and black shoes. This student was Taro Hamano; Taro was a friend and body guard of Taiki, whose father was an advisor to Taiki's father. Taro used to be a boxer and was known to beat his opponent near to death and had stopped it since then. He now used his fists to beat the shit out of those who opposed Taiki.

"Yes, get the fuck out here, you pussies!" shouted Taro is his loud tone.

"No need to shout," said a voice coming from the building. A student stepped out of the building, and a few of the students from rivalling schools stepped back, a little nerved by the student coming up. The ones who had stepped back were seniors and had met the students who had reformed the school.

The student who stepped out was wearing the school uniform, brown trousers, white shirt with red tie and brown school jacket. He had brown medium length hair, blue eyes that stared behind clear green tinted reading glasses. The student stood 6ft 1 and seemed not muscular at all. This student was Naoki Mizushima; a member of the Student Council and one of the four students who was renown throughout the schools around this area. He was quite brutal in his fights, able to take multiple enemies. The newer and junior students stepped forward and charged blindly at Naoki. Taro and Taiki did not know who Naoki was because Naoki had only recently come back to the country after a year away on family business. The students, about seven, some were using their fists and some bats and metal poles. The first student that got close to Naoki swung his right fist at the face of Naoki. He did not reach his intended target as his body shuddered and he fell to his knees. He had been hit by Naoki's fist before his even reached. He fell to the ground and Naoki stepped out of the way. The second and third student paired up and swung both their weapons at him. The second student swung a metal pole at Naoki's right side, towards his hip and the third student had a plank of wood that he swung towards the left side of the legs. The speed of each weapon, there was no time to dodge forwards or backwards. But Naoki smiled as they brought them down. He jumped; lifting his legs and at the right moment forced his feet down capturing the metal pole and plank under his feet. The two students were bewildered, but not a half a second later, they were plummeted backwards as each received a kick to their chests.

Taiki was surprised at what he had seen. Naoki had taken down three students with ease, using a quick punch to the gut on the first and then using a split kick on the other two. Naoki cracked his neck and looked at Taiki and smiled.

"So you are the student who caused so much trouble while I was away," he said. Taiki smiled and stepped forward with Taro followed him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked. Naoki looked at him and looked towards Taro and glared at him. Taro stepped forward as he wished to destroy this pest in front of him.

"Lets me kill this insect," he said to Taiki who allowed him to. Taro stepped forward and towered over Naoki. Taro chuckled and slammed without a second though his fist down at Taro, but as he did, he felt something. He stopped his attack to notice Naoki standing a few feet away already. Taro was annoyed and ran what had transpired through his head. He had attacked, but the insect below him had moved out of the way already. He looked towards Naoki and attacked once more, but every time, he tried to land a hit, he hit nothing but air. Taro was getting pissed off. He took off his coat and as it fell to the ground, it made a thud. It seemed the coat had weights in them which meant Taro was now more agile. He moved quicker and attacked Naoki once more. He felt faster and knew he could take this insect down. He slammed both fists towards Naoki, but he was angry when he hit nothing again. Naoki was now standing close to the door and opened a door.

"Sorry. I fight those who can take me on and who are a real problem, that the other three cannot handle," he said. Taiki and Taro was confused.

"Other three?" Taiki asked confused. Naoki pointed towards Taiki for him to turn around. Taiki turned his head and lost his breath when he saw his own sub ordinates and the rival school students lying on the ground. There were two students standing up and they had blood on their clothes. Taiki stepped back and tripped. He turned his head to shout for Taro, but for that minute he had turned round, he gasped at what he saw. Taro was lying on the floor, with blood gushing from his mouth and standing over him was a 6ft 4 male student. Taiki stood up and charged towards Naoki, passing past the student who took down Taro. He thrust his fist forward, but whipped out of his pocket something even more dangerous. He had taken a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Naoki. Naoki did not flinch and Taiki was pissed.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked really pissed off and annoyed. Naoki smiled and pointed upwards. That gesture with his finger broke Taiki's concentration for a split second. Naoki appeared behind Taiki and slammed his hand into the neck of Taiki, making him pass out on the floor. Naoki turned round and was joined by the other three students,

"I am Naoki Mizushima, Runner of the Black Forest and your worst nightmare," he said. Naoki called a number on his cell, then closed his phone and walked towards the sports field of the school. The three students behind looked at him walk away and sighed, the larger and taller of the three followed Naoki. The one that followed looked like one of the two students who held the rules of the school. His name was Kazuma Michishige, who was one of the members of the student council president but also a blocker for the School's American football team; Black Forest.

Kazuma walked next to Naoki as they walked to the field. Both stopped when looking at the American football pitch and sighed. Kazuma smiled and placed his hand on Naoki's shoulder.

"So Cloud 71, shall we get the team back again?" he asked. Naoki smiled and ran onto the field, picking up a ball and looking the sky.

"Summer Bowl, get ready for the Black Forest," he said.

**So what you think?**


End file.
